Zitao and I
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Cerita kebersamaan Minseok dan Zitao selama 10 hari #TaoMin #XiuTao #HunTao #ChenMin #GS #EXO
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Zitao and I

Tokoh: Kim Minseok, Kim Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Kim Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun (*perubahan marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita)

Kata pengantar:

1\. Akhirnya punya waktu untuk ngetik FF lagi, dan semoga FF comeback-ku (*setelah terakhir posting tahun lalu) cukup enak untuk dibaca.

2\. Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber, pasti akan ada beberapa kesamaan cerita.

3\. Ini Genderswitch (*dan aku yakin pembaca sudah tau siapa saja yg aku GS-kan)

4\. Typo is still alive.

5\. Selamat membaca

### Zitao and I ###

Aku benci adikku, Kim Chanyeol. Tapi aku lebih benci ibuku yang menyuruhku berlari ke sekolah Chanyeol hanya demi mengantarkan bekal makan siangnya yang tertinggal di meja dapur. Aku malas ke sekolah Chanyeol, selain karena jarak sekolahnya dan sekolahku yang lumayan jauh, aku juga tak suka aura di sekolah itu. Auranya selalu negatif, karena selalu ada saja mata yang menatapku dengan tatapan benci ketika aku memasuki sekolah itu. Siapa lagi yang akan menatapku dengan tatapan benci selain fans-fans Chanyeol?!

Chanyeol adikku memang tampan, badannya tinggi dan matanya besar, dia terlihat seperti aktor di drama yang selalu ditonton oleh ibuku setiap rabu dan kamis malam. Alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya digilai para gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi aku benci Chanyeol bukan karena dia memiliki banyak fans (ya walaupun aku juga membenci fans-fansnya seperti aku membenci Chanyeol sendiri), aku benci Chanyeol karena dia selalu seenaknya padaku.

"MINSEOK, SEBELAH SINI!" teriak seseorang dari lantai dua gedung sekolah yang nyatanya tiga kali lipat lebih bagus dibanding sekolahku. Ah tentu saja lebih bagus, karena XOXO High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul dan aku tak pernah yakin aku akan masuk ke sekolah ini (kecuali untuk mengantarkan barang Chanyeol yang anehnya selalu saja ada yang tertinggal).

"BEKALMU TERTINGGAL! CEPAT TURUN DAN AMBIL!" aku balas meneriaki Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela yang sepertinya kelas Chanyeol.

"Lempar saja!" perintahnya enteng.

WHAT?!

Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar perintahnya, tapi terlalu malas untuk membantah karena aku sudah terlalu biasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, lagi pula setelah ini aku harus kembali berlari untuk menuju sekolahku. "Baik, tangkap ini dan jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," kataku sambil bersiap-siap melempar kotak bekal milik Chanyeol dan dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas tanda meremehkanku. Apa dia kira aku main-main?! Kecil-kecil begini aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan anggota cadangan tim tari sekolah, jadi jangan remehkan tenagaku.

Satu... dua... tiga...

Brughhhhhhhhh...

Sial! Aku akan mati! Seharusnya aku hanya menggunakan 20% tenagaku untuk melempar kotak bekal itu. Bukan menggunakan 70% kekuatanku dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang terjengkang karena wajahnya terkena kotak bekal berkecepatan tinggi yang aku lemparkan.

"YAK! EONNI ITU MELUKAI CHANYEOL!" teriak seorang fans Chanyeol histeris sambil menunjukku yang langsung berlari karena tak mau berakhir di toilet sekolah Chanyeol seperti dulu.

### Zitao and I ###

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?"

"Aku. Tak. Tahu! Kenapa sih kamu malah mekhawatirkan Chanyeol, yang temanmu kan aku bukan Chanyeol, Baek," kataku kesal. Padahal aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dan si bocah dengan suara melengking ini malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol ketika aku bercerita tentang kehebohan di XOXO High School tadi.

"Maaf!"

"Sudahlah lupakan! Cinta memang membuat orang buta dan melupakan segalanya," kataku sambil merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku tahu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, adikku yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Baekhyun dan aku, tapi sikapnya yang selalu menomorsatukan Chanyeol kadang membuatku sebal.

"Ehmmm, Seok-ie," panggilnya pelan, sepertinya Baekhyun sadar kalau aku sedikit sebal padanya, "bagaimana kalau kita bolos hari ini?" lanjutnya tak kalah pelan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, sedikit aneh karena seorang Byun Baekhyun mengajakku membolos, tapi ajakan Baekhyun boleh juga. Aku memang tak akan bisa berkonsenterasi karena kejadian di sekolah Chanyeol tadi, jadi mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun adalah pilihan tepat. Lagi pula selama ini aku selalu menjadi siswa yang baik, membolos sekali mungkin tak masalah buatku. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan Baekhyun langsung tersenyum sumringah sambil menarik tasnya dan tasku. "Cepat! Sebelum Guru Kang datang," katanya sambil berlari ke luar kelas. Pintu SM High School di bagian timur adalah tujuan kami, karena pintu itu dijaga oleh satpam genit yang jarang ada di tempatnya ketika waktunya bertugas, di jam seperti ini, dia pasti sedang ada di kantin dan asyik pacaran dengan salah satu petugas kantin yang tak kalah genitnya.

Tapi saat akan melompati gerbang, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik tanganku tanpa alasan. "Apa?" tanyaku pelan, jangan bilang dia ingin membatalkan acara bolos pertamaku sejak SD ini.

"Aku tak tahu kita harus kemana, dari pada kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita bolos di atap sekolah saja?!" balas Baekhyun. Dan kali ini pun aku menganggukan kepalaku karena ide Baekhyun memang bagus.

Akhirnya kami membolos di atap sekolah, hanya duduk sambil mengobrol di belakang tangki air. Walaupun tadi sempat sebal padanya, Baekhyun tetaplah teman yang menyenangkan dan selalu membuatku nyaman. Bahkan demi Baekhyun, aku sampai rela mengeluarkan beberapa hartaku (sekotak pepero, dua susu kotak dan sebungkus snack rasa rumput laut yang selalu aku ambil diam-diam di lemari es milik ibu).

Baekhyun tipe orang yang berisik, dia tak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, walaupun belakangan ini topik pembicaraannya hanya berputar di tema-tema membosankan seperti Kim Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada adikku. Tapi serius deh, aku masih tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?! Chanyeol memang tampan dan aku tak akan pernah menyangkalnya, tapi dia lebih muda dua tahun dari Baekhyun, apa enaknya kencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda?! Zzzzzzz, yah mungkin mereka termasuk Baekhyun belum tahu saja rasanya di-bully karena dianggap tante-tante penyuka berondong (tentu saja aku tahu rasanya, karena fans Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu, mereka tak percaya aku adalah kakak Chanyeol karena penampilan fisik kami yang berbeda jauh).

"Seok-ie, aku mau ke toilet. Mau ikut?" ajak Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat tersiksa. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara Baekhyun dan susu, tapi setelah minum susu, anak ini selalu bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Dan sebenarnya itu agak merepotkan karena Baekhyun terkadang minta antar ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak, pergilah dan jangan sampai ketahuan guru."

"Okay!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari pergi, sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Seharusnya aku tak memberinya susu tadi. Tapi ya sudahlah, sudah terlanjur juga. Lagi pula telingaku juga butuh sedikit istirahat setelah sedari tadi dijejali dengan kata "Chanyeol" yang selalu terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku.

Awalnya aku pikir, aku bisa tertidur sebentar sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang kembali dari urusannya di kamar mandi. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, karena aku mendengar suara derap kaki di tangga tua yang mengarah ke atap sekolah. Dan sebentar lagi pasti ada yg membuka pintu.

Krekkk krekkk.

Benarkan, itu suara pintu atap sekolah, cepat sekali si Byun itu menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet. Aku hampir bertanya pada sosok yang aku kira Baekhyun itu, tapi untungnya tidak sempat karena sosok itu terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi Baekhyun. "Oh Sehun?!" bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun di atap sekolah? Masa Sehun membolos? Juniorku di tim tari itu kan termasuk salah satu murid teladan di SM High School?!

Aku terus memperhatikan Sehun, sepertinya ia tak mengetahui keberadaanku, karena ia langsung duduk di salah satu sudut atap dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Rokok dan pemantiknya.

"Huh, sejak kapan Hun-ah merokok?" tanya seseorang di sebelahku.

"Mana aku tahu, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di ruang latihan tari," jawabku pelan, aku tak mau sampai ketahuan dan dikira penguntit.

"Kamu bicara denganku?" tanya orang itu.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi?"

"Kamu benar-benar bisa melihatku?" dan pertanyaannya barusan berhasil membuatku menoleh dan menjawab, "iya, memang kenapa?!"

"Wow, itu hebat!"

"Hebat apanya kau kan bukan..." dan perkataanku menggantung begitu saja, ketika aku menyadari perempuan cantik serta bersinar yang berdiri di depanku ini tak berdiri, tapi melayang. OMO, dari tadi aku menyangkanya orang padahal dia hantu.

Brughhhhh.

### Zitao and I ###

Kepalaku sakit, semuanya terlihat buram kecuali Sehun yang terlihat sangat bersinar di mataku seperi han... "Arghhhhhhh..." teriakku ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kesadaranku hilang tadi. Aku hampir pingsan lagi, andai Sehun tak memegang lenganku dan berteriak, "Jangan pingsan!"

Sehun masih memegangi lenganku dan aku masih betah menatap wajah Sehun yang memang enak untuk dilihat. Aku tak bereaksi dan Sehun pun tidak, kami hanya saling diam karena tidak tahu harus apa. Ini pasti akan semakin tidak nyaman, sampai akhirnya Sehun yang membuka percakapan di antara kami. "Kamu baik-baik saja noona?"

"Ya... ya... ya!" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat kaget ketika mendengar suara gedebug keras di belakang tangki air dan ternyata itu Minseok-noona," katanya sambil perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi," balasku berusaha sesantai mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Kaget? Apa noona juga takut dengan api?"

"Hah?!"

"Sepertinya noona pingsan saat aku menyalakan pemantikku, jadi aku berpikir kalau Minseok-noona takut api," jelas Sehun.

"Ah, ya ya, memang seperti itu," kataku mengiyakan dugaan Sehun, karena aku merasa ia tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Siapa juga yang akan percaya pada orang yang mengatakan melihat hantu di pagi hari?!

Sehun dan aku lebih banyak diam, kami merasa canggung satu sama lain karena memang tak sempat dekat walaupun di tim tari sekolah yang sama. Ketika Sehun masuk ke tim tari sekolah, dia langsung masuk tim utama, meninggalkan aku yang mulai kehilangan harapan dan memilih kabur di setiap latihan.

Tapi menurutku, Sehun anak yang tampan dan menyenangkan, dia juga memiliki banyak fans seperti Chanyeol. Dia selalu terlihat cerah, oleh karena itu, saat melihat Sehun yang terlihat kacau dan hampir merokok seperti tadi membuatku sedikit merasa aneh.

"Aku baru mencoba merokok hari ini, kata temanku-temanku ini sangat membantu untuk mengurangi stress," kata Sehun tanpa ku tanya (ia sepertinya bisa melihat banyak tanda tanya di atas kepalaku) sambil mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan pemantik dari saku celananya. "Menurutmu bagaimana noona?"

"Huh? Aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah merokok, lagi pula bukannya aku takut api?!" kataku tak yakin, "tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih cocok untuk dihisap dibanding rokok, tadaaa..." lanjutku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah lollipop rasa lemon di hadapannya.

Sehun tertawa dan mengambil lollipop itu dari tanganku, lalu melemparkan rokok dan pemantik yang ia pegang entah kemana. "Noona benar, aku lebih cocok menghisap ini. Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum (Ah, andai aku belum bertemua 'dia', aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun).

Akhirnya hari pertama membolosku sejak SD aku habiskan bersama Sehun di atap sekolah. Baekhyun baru kembali ke atap saat sekolah hampir sepi karena sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Ternyata dia ketahuan guru dan harus rela membersihkan semua toilet di lantai dua sebagai hukuman. "Kloset-kloset itu jadi wangi karena aku, tapi aku malah jadi sebau kloset. Tidak adil!" gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan kami ke rumah dan aku hanya bisa menepuk punggung Baekhyun pelan.

### Zitao and I ###

"Minseok, kamu sudah pulang, mana Chanyeol?" tanya ibu ketika aku memasukan sepatuku ke dalam rak.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia bermain dulu bersama Jongin," jawabku sekenanya. Chanyeol biasanya selalu pulang sebelum aku, karena temannya yang bernama Kim Jongin dengan suka rela selalu mengantar jemput Chanyeol. Dan sebenarnya aku menyebut nama Kim Jongin karena ibuku pasti tak akan bertanya lagi dan akan memilih kembali dengan kegiatan kencannya bersama peralatan dapur dan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

Aku bukan tipe anak perempuan yang bersahabat dengan ruangan bernama dapur, jadi setelah ibu pergi, aku buru-buru naik ke lantai atas di mana ruangan yang selalu menjadi sahabat sejatiku sudah menunggu, apa lagi kalau bukan kamarku?! Kamarku adalah dunia kecilku, ia satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dari adikku, walaupun sekarang dia bau karena aku lupa membuka jendela kamarku tadi pagi. Tapi tenang saja, aku selalu memiliki pengharum ruangan sehingga bau di kamarku tidak akan bertahan lama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bau, aku jadi ingat Baekhyun, sepertinya kami memang tak berbakat untuk jadi tukang bolos, baru bolos sekali kami sudah mendapatkan hukuman. Baekhyun yang dihukum hingga jadi sebau kloset dan aku yang dihukum bertemu hantu padahal hari masih pagi. Dan soal si hantu... ternyata dia mengikutiku sampai ke rumahku. Karena sekarang ia sedang duduk di atas meja riasku. "EOMMA, TOLONG AKU!"

### T.b.c ###

Dari judulnya harusnya udah ketebak siapa yang jadi hantu di cerita ini. Dan aku merasa kemampuan menulisku makin kacau T.T (*hukks hukks).

Ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya!

See you next time! =))


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: Zitao and I

Tokoh: Kim Minseok, Kim Zitao, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Kim Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun (*perubahan marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita)

Kata pengantar:

1\. Ddan ddan, akhirnya part 2-nya bisa dirilis setelah aku selesai ngetik part 6 dari ff ini (*aku selalu ngerasa ga tenang kalau belum nabung chapter selanjutnya) dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang menunggu ff ini =))

2\. Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber, pasti akan ada beberapa kesamaan cerita.

3\. Ini Genderswitch (*dan aku yakin pembaca sudah tau siapa saja yg aku GS-kan)

4\. Typo is still alive.

5\. Selamat membaca

### Zitao and I ###

Aku tak tahu mana yang lebih menakutkan, Baekhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan dukun yang kami datangi atau si hantu perempuan yang sedang asyik memperhatikan aksesoris si dukun. Yang pasti, aku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tak nyaman, dan seperti biasa, ini semua gara-gara ibuku. Andai ibuku percaya padaku dan mau menolongku, aku tak perlu menyeret Baekhyun ke tempat si dukun dan membuatnya merasa seperti bertemu teman lama. Sebenci-bencinya aku pada Chanyeol, aku tak ingin dia jadi korban santetnya Baekhyun.

"Seok-ie, kenapa diam saja, bukannya kamu yang mengajakku ke mari karena mau mengusir hantu? Kenapa sekarang malah diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal, andai Baekhyun tak memotong ucapanku tadi, aku yakin acara konsultasiku sudah selesai, yang artinya hantu itu sudah diusir jauh dari sisiku.

"Mengusir hantu? Ada hantu yang mengikutimu?" tanya si dukun panik. Huh panik?! Jangan bercanda, mana ada dukun yang takut pada hantu.

"Ya begitulah, dia mengikutiku sejak kemarin," jawabku enteng.

"Kamu bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya bahkan aku bisa berinteraksi dengannya, sekarang dia ada di sebelah anda, karena sepertinya dia tertarik dengan jam tangan Gucci yang anda pakai," kataku pada si dukun. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya?!

SI DUKUN PINGSAN! PINGSAN! Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan aku yang melongo dengan mulut menganga. Dan setelahnya kami langsung diusir oleh assisten si dukun. Dia menyalahkan kami yang membawa hantu ke tempat praktek si dukun, menurut si assisten, dukun yang pingsan tadi ternyata alergi hantu. Arghh, aku tak percaya ini, dukun macam apa yang alergi hantu?! Mulai sekarang aku tak percaya dengan dukun mana pun di muka bumi ini.

### Zitao and I ###

Hantu itu melayang ke arahku, dan dia mulai menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah leherku, dan dia bilang, aku bau. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan dia bilang, aku mirip Sohee, mantan anggota Wonder Girls. Dia lalu melayang mundur dan membungkukan badannya, dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hello, namaku Kim Zitao," katanya, "senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Minseok-eonni."

Gila! Aku pasti sudah gila karena memutuskan untuk membangun hubungan bisnis dengan si hantu yang ternyata bernama Kim Zitao ini. Tapi aku pikir, Zitao jadi hantu gentayangan karena dia memiliki hal-hal tertentu yang belum sempat dia sampaikan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jadi aku akan berusaha menyampaikan hal itu pada orang yang dimaksud, mungkin dengan begitu, Zitao akan berhenti mengikutiku dan pergi ke alam baka.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, Zitao sendiri masih bingung, apakah dia sudah mati atau belum. Jadi aku simpulkan, Zitao bukan hantu, tapi arwah nyasar, yang anehnya sudah begitu yakin kalau 10 hari lagi dia pasti akan mati. Benar-benar arwah yang pesimistis.

Dari cerita Zitao, dia tak bisa menemukan tubuhnya setelah mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol satu bulan yang lalu. Dia menunggu petunjuk tentang keberadaan tubuhnya selama tiga minggu di jalan tol serta beberapa rumah sakit di Seoul, sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan memilih tinggal di atap sekolahku. Zitao bilang dia memang tak pulang ke rumah, karena dia takut dan tak tahan dengan rasa bersalah jika melihat keluarganya menangis karena tak bisa menemukan Zitao.

Dan sekarang, aku tahu alasan Zitao begitu yakin akan mati, di 10 hari sisa waktu Zitao di bumi (Zitao hanya punya waktu 40 hari di bumi untuk menemukan tubuhnya), dia sudah menyerah untuk menemukan tubuhnya dan hidup kembali. Dia hanya tidak ingin keluarganya salah paham dengan kematian Zitao dan aku lah yang akan jadi perantaranya. Aku harus mengatakan pada keluarga Zitao bahwa dia tidak kabur ataupun diculik tapi terbawa sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang ditutupi terpal saat ia sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fans gila adiknya (di bagian ini aku merasa senasib dengan Zitao) dan mengalami kecelakaan lalu meninggal. Dia juga bilang, karena yang membantu adalah aku, misinya akan lebih mudah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena kamu adalah kakaknya Chanyeol."

"Huh?" dengusku, karena baru kali ini ada yang menunjukkan padaku keuntungan menjadi kakak dari seorang Kim Chanyeol. "Chanyeol adalah sahabat adikku, Jongin," jelas Zitao. Dan penjelasan Zitao berhasil membuatku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Karena, jika Zitao itu kakak Jongin berarti Zitao adalah adik dari 'DIA'.

"Minseok-eonni, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Y... y... ya."

### Zitao and I ###

Misiku dimulai pagi ini, pagi ini aku harus berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin atau 'dia'. Seperti rencanaku dan Zitao tadi malam, aku harus meyakinkan mereka kalau aku sudah kerasukan arwah Zitao, dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Kim-nya Zitao dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Zitao. Ahh, kenapa sih aku tak bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga"nya" dengan cara yang lebih normal (T.T).

Pagi-pagi sekali Zitao sudah membangunkanku, dan lupakan wajah manis nan memelas Zitao tadi malam saat memintaku menolongnya. Hari ini hanya ada wajah Zitao yang sangat menyebalkan di mataku, namun sayangnya masih terlihat cantik (T.T). Bagaimana aku tidak sebal, si bocah hantu bermata panda ini terus-terusan mengomentari cara berpenampilanku. Dia bilang, parfumku bau dan rambutku terlihat seperti sapu, untungnya ada parfum beraroma kayu manis yang ibu berikan padaku saat natal, kata Zitao itu sedikit menolong penampilanku pagi ini.

Zitao benar-benar berhasil mengubah seorang Kim Minseok. Saat aku bercermin aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku bukan aku. Rambutku yang biasanya acak-acakan karena hanya ku sisir dengan jari, sudah ku ikat dengan pita yang Zitao temukan di salah satu laci lemariku (dan jujur aku sendiri tak tahu aku memiliki benda seperti ini), aku juga memakai make up yang selama ini hanya aku jadikan hiasan di meja riasku (yang ini tentu saja dengan banyak bantuan Zitao. Walaupun Zitao tak bisa menyentuh barang-barangku, tapi Zitao sangat ahli membuatnya melayang, jadi Zitao bisa melakukan hal-hal yang ia inginkan dengan mudah).

Saat aku turun dan memasuki ruang makan, ayah menganga melihat penampilanku, ibu bahkan sampai menyentuh dahiku dan bertanya, "kamu tidak demam kan?". Chanyeol juga mengejekku dengan bilang kalau aku kerasukan. Tapi anehnya aku malah senang mendengar ejekan Chanyeol, karena itu memberiku harapan bahwa misiku dan Zitao hari ini 90% pasti berhasil.

Aku sedang menikmati telur keduaku ketika suara klakson mobil 'KimJong' bersaudara membuat Chanyeol menghentikan sarapannya. Dan itu artinya, aku harus buru-buru menelan sarapanku dan mencoba menarik perhatian mereka. "Ibu, aku sudah selesai," kata Chanyeol sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari minyak dan saus omelette yang jadi menu sarapan kami pagi ini dan beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Hati-hati Chanyeol, dan Minseok, kamu mau ke mana?" kata ibu yang aneh melihatku juga beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun pagi ini, karena tugas kelompok yang kemarin kami kerjakan belum selesai," (uhh, dua kebohongan sekaligus, andai ibu tahu apa yang aku lakukan kemarin dengan Baekhyun).

"Oh baiklah, kamu juga hati-hati ya Minseok," kata ibu yang percaya begitu saja dengan kebohonganku.

Ah ibu, maafkan aku, aku janji setelah masalah dengan Zitao selesai, aku akan kembali jadi Kim Minseok yang tak pernah berbohong padamu. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi mellow begini?! Aku tak punya waktu untuk ber-mellow-mellow ria, aku harus segera ke depan rumah bahkan harus lebih cepat dari Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang mengambil tasnya di kamar atas. Untung aku punya Zitao, dia sudah menyimpan tasku di sebelah sepatu sekolah, jadi setelah ini aku bisa langsung mencoba menarik perhatian... SEHUN?! Huh, kenapa bisa ada Sehun saat aku membuka pintu rumahku?! (Mari abaikan Jongin yang juga ada di sana).

"Ternyata Minseok-noona benar-benar kakaknya Chanyeol ya?"

"Hah?" aku tak mengerti pertanyaan Sehun, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih penasaran, "dari mana kamu tahu rumahku?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi kemarin aku mengikuti Minseok-noona. Dan jujur saja aku kaget ketika noona masuk ke rumahnya Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol juga tak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya kakak perempuan," jawab Sehun dengan nada menyesal yang terselip di tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Apa itu penting?" balas Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dan aku hampir menangis mendengarnya. Jika fans Chanyeol selalu menyakiti badanku, maka Chanyeol selalu menyakiti hatiku. Dasar penjahat!

"Heh, aku tak suka drama keluarga seperti ini, ayo pergi!" celetuk Jongin (yang dari tadi diabaikan) sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan aku. Melihat Jongin, keinginanku untuk menangis langsung hilang dan diganti dengan keinginan untuk melemparnya dengan tiang. Aku yakin Jongin lah yang membawa pengaruh buruk sehingga Chanyeol tak mau mengakuiku (karena seingatku, waktu SMP, Chanyeol masih mau mengakuiku walau sedikit), atau memperlakukan kakak dengan buruk sedang jadi tren di kalangan remaja saat ini?! Ah lupakan, aku tak peduli dengan itu, aku hanya peduli pada Jongin yang akan masuk daftar orang yang ku benci setelah ini.

Kesal pada Jongin membuatku kehilangan niat untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi dari sana, sampai tiba-tiba Sehun menahan tanganku dan meminta 'dia' untuk mengizinkanku ikut dengan mereka, "Jongdae-hyung, Minseok-noona bisa ikut dengan kita kan? Dia satu sekolah denganku."

OMO! Aku tidak tahu harus apa jika 'dia' mengatakan ya. Tapi aku berharap 'dia' akan mengatakan 'ya', supaya aku bisa merasakan semobil dengannya, merasakan diantarkan sekolah olehnya, serta memandangi wajahnya sepuasnya.

Dan aku hampir melompat ketika 'dia' benar-benar mengatakan 'ya', walaupun hanya diwakili kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu 'dia' menyuruh Chanyeol untuk lebih merapatkan duduknya, lalu Sehun menyuruhku untuk duduk di antara dia dan Chanyeol.

Perjalanan ke sekolah pagi ini terasa cepat, mungkin karena aku yang tak peduli pada sekelilingku dan hanya fokus pada 'dia' (ah, sampai sekarang aku belum berani menyebut namanya) yang serius mengemudikan mobilnya. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus menepuk pundakku dengan keras untuk menyadarkanku bahwa Sehun dan aku sudah sampai di SM High School. Setelah keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sehun meminta izin untuk pergi lebih dulu karena ada PR-nya yang belum selesai. Jadi sekarang hanya ada Zitao dan aku.

"Eonni, kamu menyukai Chen-ge?" tanya Zitao yang melayang di sebelahku yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas di lantai 3. Untung sekolah masih lumayan sepi, jadi tidak ada yang menatapku aneh karena aku mengobrol sendiri.

"Huh? Siapa itu Chen?"

"Ah~~ Chen itu panggilan Jongdae-oppa jika di rumah. Karena ibuku itu orang China, kami punya panggilan-panggilan tertentu saat berkomunikasi dengan bahasa china," jelas Zitao.

"Owh," kataku sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

"Jadi benar eonni menyukai Chen-ge?"

"Kesimpulan dari mana itu?!"

"Dari kepalamu, aku tahu apa yang eonni pikirkan," katanya percaya diri, "yang paling ku ingat: aku tidak tahu harus apa jika 'dia' mengatakan ya. Tapi aku berharap 'dia' akan mengatakan 'ya', supaya aku bisa merasakan semobil dengannya, merasakan diantarkan sekolah olehnya, serta memandangi wajahnya sepuasnya."

Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang, dan si bocah hantu bermata panda langsung tertawa dengan sangat puas. Sepertinya aku juga harus memasukan Zitao ke dalam daftar orang yang ku benci, itupun kalau dia masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang. Arghhhh, aku benci!

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tak ku pedulikan tawa Zitao yang begitu keras, bahkan aku tak peduli ketika Zitao berkata bahwa dia akan mendekatkanku dengan 'dia', tapi aku peduli ketika Zitao bilang kalau dia akan mendekatkan oppa-nya itu dengan Kai, jika aku tak mau dibantu olehnya. "Siapa itu Kai?" tanyaku pada Zitao.

"Akui dulu kalau eonni menyukai Chen-ge," tawarnya padaku.

"Baik, aku memang suka Kim Jongdae, kamu puas?!"

"Hha, ya aku puas!"

"Sekarang, siapa Kai?"

"Kai itu..." aku mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik, bagaimana jika si Kai itu adalah perempuan can...

"anjing betina di rumah kami. Hha!"

Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan sepatuku ke arah Zitao. Tapi itu hanya akan jadi hal yang sia-sia, karena sekeras apapun aku melemparnya, dia tak akan merasakan sakit. Jadi, abaikan saja. Anggap saja amalan, karena membuat Zitao tertawa sebelum dia pergi ke alam baka.

### T.b.c ###

Sebelum pamit, aku mau membalas beberapa review yang masuk. Ich liebe dich so sehrrrrrrr :**

Kim XiuXiu Hunnie: terima kasih reviewnya =))

kthk2: terima kasih reviewnya... nanti juga bakal ketahuan Sehun itu siapanya Zitao. Sabar yaaa dan Minseok di sini emang aku gs-kan, jadi dia perempuan =))

Kirei TheLittleThieves: terima kasih, dan ff-nya sudah dilanjutkan =))

Wuziper: terima kasih reviewnya... uhmmm, Zitao bukan hantu dan semua yang kamu tanyain bakalan terjawab di episode(?) selanjutnya... semoga aku ga bingung lanjutin ceritanya =))

Aiko Michishige: terima kasih dan ff-nya sudah dilanjutkan =))

Deer baozi: terima kasih reviewnya dan yup yup yup Zitao yang jadi hantu, eh, arwah nyasar deng =))

Ko Chen Teung: terima kasih reviewnya... dan aku kaget pas kamu nyamain Zitao sama kuntilanak xD pertanyaan kamu yang lainnya bakal terjawab di episode(?) yang akan datang... dan yg jadi perempuan: Minseok, Zitao, Kyungsoo, Yixing sama Baekhyun =))

Nei-chan: terima kasih reviewnya... Zitao belum mati sih, tapi apa aku buat mati aja?! (*malah nanya) =))

Hellotaeng: terima kasih reviewnya... Zitao emang perempuan kok, arwah perempuan lebih tepatnya =))

Celindazifan: terima kasih reviewnya... dan iya, ini gs, soalnya lagi seneng bayangin Tao sama Xiumin jadi cewek (*plakk) =))

Ditunggu review, kritik dan sarannya!

See you next time! =))


End file.
